¿Que es?
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: ―todos notan que no te caigo muy bien, dime ¿Por qué me odias? .Yaoi.


**Nombre:** ¿Que es?  
**Pareja: **Kariya x Kirino  
**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven go  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**Para: **misha-chan  
**Descarga directa:** "En algún lugar del corazón" 4/10  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito para Level 5 **

**¿Que es?**  
_(Kariya Masaki x Kirino Ranmaru)_

―Aun no entiendo cómo es que terminé haciendo esto―se quejaba una y otra vez aquel extraño chico

La tarde apenas caía en la secundaria Raimon, los pasillos de la biblioteca se encontraban completamente en silencio y él seguía maldiciendo el por qué aún no podía irse de ahí, a nadie le gusta quedarse en la escuela más de lo necesario pero iba a tener que hacerlo a menos que quisiera tener problemas con el capitán

―Que le den―dijo sin más antes de acomodar la última pila de libros en su lugar

No es que se llevará mal con el número 9 del Raimon ni mucho menos era sólo que...le molestaba, no tenía que haber una razón para ello, a veces las personas te caen bien y otras no, así es como funciona, bueno o de eso intentaba convencerse, cada vez que lo pensaba terminaba dándose cuenta de una cosa, esto no podía seguir así.

Pero volvamos al principio ¿Como había terminado ahí? Bueno era un poco complicado de explicar, si, tampoco es que hubiera sido su culpa pero es que ¿Que el capitán no se fijaba por donde iba? Kariya Masaki tan solo quería demostrarle a Tenma lo equivocado que estaba al decir que no podía hacer más de 40 dominadas seguidas con la cabeza… Pero ¿Quién se creía? Pero a pesar de lograrlo con facilidad no podía tener la vista en otro lado que no fuera el balón, fue así como pasó

―No es justo que Tenma no esté aquí también, él tuvo la culpa―volvió a quejarse después de un rato

El castaño había huido de la escena del crimen, bueno solo de la escena en el momento en el que el capitán cayó al piso seguido por el defensa y claro el balón que, de los muchos lugares a donde pudo caer, fue a dar directo a la cara del numero 9, el enojo de este fue más que obvio y el castigo fue más de lo que el chico podía soportar.

― ¡Ya me quiero ir! ―gritó a todo pulmón en el silencio de la habitación

Si, si había algo que no soportaba más que las preguntas estúpidas era quedarse en la escuela más de lo debido, si ya era un martirio tener que asistir a clase quedarse a limpiar la biblioteca sería un completo martirio, entre los muchos libreros el sonido de pasos acercándose sacó al chico de su estado de crisis

―seguramente es la encargada que viene a regañarme, lo que me faltaba―habló por lo bajito mientras escuchaba aquellos pasos cada vez más cerca

― ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ―cuestionó aquella voz que de inmediato pudo reconocer  
― ¿Kirino-senpai? ―alzó la mirada para toparse con sus ojos azules― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―tenía que devolver un libro pero no había nadie en la recepción y luego escuché que alguien gritó, ¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí?

―nada―mintió divertido mientras se ponía de pie―pues, soy una persona muy culta sabes y vine a leer un poco, para entretenerme, ya sabes

―Señor Masaki ¿Ya terminó de acomodar los libros del pasillo del fondo?

Vaya manera de interrumpir de la encargada de la biblioteca que delataba al chico frente al peli rosa, vamos que no era tan malo, después de todo fue el querido capitán el que había tenido la culpa, no tenía por qué sentirse mal bueno solo por el hecho de estar cumpliendo un castigo que no le pertenecía.

―ya decía yo que era extraño verte en una biblioteca―suspiró despacio el peli rosa  
―ya te dije que no ha sido mi culpa―miró hacia otro lado―además, nadie te ha obligado a ayudarme

― ¿Estás loco? Si te dejo hacerlo solo no terminarás hasta mañana―se rio por lo bajito―deja ya un poco de lado el orgullo y déjame ayudarte

―no es orgullo―respondió un poco bajo tomando un libro color verde  
―entonces ¿Qué es? ―preguntó curioso el de ojos azules mientras le miraba de reojo

―pues…no lo sé pero estoy seguro de que no es orgullo

¿Qué era? Nuevamente esa pregunta a su cabeza, estaba cansado de sentirse confundido, el castigo se lo había ganado siendo inocente pero muy en el fondo le alegró que el balón cayera justo en el rostro del numero 9, pero eso no tenía sentido si mirabas atentamente la manera en que trataba a su senpai, ¿Por qué se portaba así? La respuesta era tan simple si dejaba de lado eso precisamente, el orgullo.

―entonces es odio, todos notan que no te caigo muy bien, dime ¿Por qué me odias?  
―yo no te odio―se apresuró a contestar el de cabello azul

― ¿A no? ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo entonces? Y no me digas que no sabes

El silencio de la habitación fue invadido por un suspiro, los libros yacían en el piso después de pensarlo por un momento, sus manos temblaban ante aquella posibilidad, sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados y delante de él un rostro que no mostraba otra cosa que no fuera sorpresa, sus labios chocaban torpemente contra los del peli rosa que por unos momentos no correspondió

―siento haber hecho eso―se separó un poco más que sonrojado―yo…no creo que debas seguir aquí, puedo terminar esto solo, después de todo es mi castigo

―uno que no te merecías―dijo el de ojos azules rompiendo por fin el silencio en el que se había metido después de tal acción por parte del otro― ¿O no es cierto?

―por supuesto que es cierto, Shindou se tropezó conmigo cuando estaba haciendo dominadas y cuando intenté explicarme no me creyó ya que Tenma había huido y me dejó ahí solo, pensó que lo había hecho a propósito pero jamás le haría eso aunque a veces lo piense

―pues de ser así vámonos entonces―le animó con una sonrisa―yo hablaré con el capitan después para que no tengas más problemas pero con una condición

― ¿Cuál? –preguntó rápidamente el castigado  
―quiero que me demuestres que puedes hacer esas 40 dominadas, ¿Te parece un trato justo?

Los pasillos llenos de libros eran testigos de un nuevo contacto de labios entre ambos, los nervios desaparecían conforme el sonido del reloj, una clara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, por fin había aceptado aquel sentimiento ahora solo quedaba demostrar que era capaz de hacer 40 dominadas solo con la cabeza.


End file.
